


Longing

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Duty, Gay, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Mike sees Peter in the park.
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Peter Stone
Kudos: 12





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



Seeing Peter again was like opening a beloved book and reading it for the very first time. His eyes still that vivid shade of green, the same shade as the springtime leaves rustling on the trees. He was sitting on that same park bench, the one that the two of them had shared lunch the first time.

Even now Mike still loved him. He could feel that ache deep down in his chest as he took a step forward. To do what he wasn’t sure.

He just wanted to see that smile again, to touch Peter one more time…

A hand clamped on his arm. The grip firm and resolute as it tugged him back to the task at hand.

Mike turned to face Tucker, his feet already following the path his handler had carved out amongst the throng of people drawing Mike away from the one man he had ever truly loved.

The one that thought he was dead.


End file.
